Mr Bojangles
by Krissy4
Summary: [CATS] Tugger contemplating what to do with his daughter


"Mister Bojangles!"

He rolled over in the office drawer; he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to answer to his cursive Everyday Name, he wanted to keep sleeping. He had taken one of the fluffy towels that his human loved so much and lined the drawer; he was comfortable, he was happy, _he was being disturbed_. Hearing his 'Pet' name was disturbing enough. He could hardly imagine what kind of uproar there would be in the other cats at the Junkyard found out what his humans called him. He wouldn't be able to show his gorgeous face within five miles of it... meaning he would have to move away. There were only four cats who knew about 'Mr. Bojangles'; and frankly, he would like to keep it that way. He knew, of course, although sometime he acted like he didn't. Much like right now; what did his human take him for;_ a Pollicle_? Not in his book. Old Deuteronomy knew too. Then again, he knew every cat's Everyday Name and was sworn to secrecy.

"Oh, Janglely Boo, you lover is calling you."

He slowly opened his black eyes and saw the speaker; lying on the corner of the couch, eyes barely opened and pearl bracelet hanging carelessly around her neck. Sassafras, or as she's more commonly known, Rumpelteazer, yawned widely as she continued to stare at him. She was the third cat who knew his name. It was kind of hard for her not to, seeing as how she lived with him.

"Speaking about lovers, where is yours?"

She rolled her eyes, although they weren't exactly opened enough for him to tell. He was just teasing her, knowing all very well that she'd get him back for it when she was more awake.

"Jerrie is at home. He'll be over later today though. Emily's coming and will most likely bring him. We'll go to the Junkyard then."

Mungojerrie, or Sir Puss in Boots as his owner Emily calls him, was the last one to know his name. It's not like he wanted him to; but the damn calico was over here so much with Rumpelteazer that it was hard for him not to know it. He swore that he wouldn't tell, so long as his name wasn't told.

"Mister Bojangles! There you are."

He rolled over and saw the face of a smiling fifteen year old girl before he was scooped up into her arms. She carried him over to the couch where the other cat was and sat him down beside her. The Queen cat smiled at him as the human began to brush his fur lovingly. He purred slightly as she brushed the longer part of it carefully, as not to hurt him too much as she got rid of the tangles. She scratched him behind the ears before tying a ribbon around his neck so the bow stood up on his back. She skipped off out of the room as he glowered.

"Why did the ribbon have to be pink" he growled as he pawed at it, trying to get it off.

"Because Boo, pink is such a masculine color" the calico smiled up at him as shook his head.

"Save the remarks for later and help me get this off Sass" He ordered as he pawed more furiously.

"Sure, when I wake up" she told him as she closed her eyes.

"No, now. I don't want another cat to see me like this" he whined childishly as the ribbon stayed where it was placed.

"I can't hear you, I'm sleeping" she teased in a sing-song voice before she faked snoring. What did he say; she was getting him back for it.

"I'll tell Munkustrap about what you and Mungo stole last night" he said sternly so she knew that he wasn't joking. Her eyes shot open as she looked at him. "Good Morning."

"I hate you Boo" she growled as she pulled the decoration off of him.

"That's 'cause she luvs me" came a cocky voice. The two turned and saw a young Tom sitting in the entrance way with a crocked smile on his face. "Mornin' Tuggah; mornin' Teaz. Are yer ready ter go ter the Junkyar' or do yer want ter play wiv the girls first? Oi could go eever way meself; Oi 'eard that they 'ave the seafood treats wiv 'em."

Rum Tum Tugger watched as Rumpel jumped off the couch and hugged the Cockney calico. What did his little princess see in him? Alright, maybe she was _his 'little princess'_ but she may as well be. He did raise her after all. He was teased for that while he was raising her in the junkyard. The Tugger was not the paternal type. He was the ladies type. Something just seemed right about raising her, and something seemed wrong about her with Mungo.

"I'd rather sleep" She said as she continued to hug him.

"We should do that at the Junkyar'. The girls don't like it right much wen we sleep on their clofink. Yer ready ter go Tuggah?" He asked as they approached the door. "Or would yer ravver go upstair wiv the girls."

"I'm coming" he said; half sighing, half growing. The three slipped out of the door, it was open to let a breeze through the warm house, and proceeded to walk down the road, out of Victoria Grove. It was a pretty fair distance to get to the yard from their house, almost a half an hour walk. That was one of the reasons why Tugger didn't mind walking with Jerrie; he and Teazer would poke fun at almost everything and entertain him on the journey. Tugger took a break from laughing as Rumpel made fun of an Australian they watched on T.V (who liked to go after crocodiles) and saw an orange tabby cat walking briskly up to them.

"Good Morning Skimbleshanks" Tugger said respectively, it was a second nature from earlier days when he was trying to teach Rumpelteazer how to speak properly. Then Mungojerrie messed her up again, well, not too much.

"Top of the morning to ye Tugger" Skimbleshanks greeted as the two sat down. "Munkustrap sent me out to find you. He said that Old Deuteronomy wants to see Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. And Bombalurina's looking for you."

Bombalurina, a classy cat... a gorgeous cat! Red fur with a while bib, and a temper that could put his owner's to shame.

"Rumpel, Mungo" Tugger called as he turned around.

"Crikey! Look at the soize of this crock!" Rumpel said as she stood over her friend; still imitating the Human. "Oi'll have ta try ta git him to the ground 'fore he boites me arm off."

Jerrie laughed as Rumpel jumped on to him pinning him to the ground. Tugger cleared his throat and the two looked at him with wide eyes.

"Deuteronomy wants to see the two of you" Tugger said sternly as they exchanged looks of worry.

"Uh oh. We should probably go" the Queen said as she got back on her feet. "We'll see you two at the Junkyard" she called as they ran back a block and headed off in the direction of the Vicarage. Tugger shook his head as he joined Skimble for the rest of the walk.

"They're going to get together someday" Skimble sighed after a moment or more of silence.

"What are you talking about" Tugger asked, snapping out of his trance and looked at the other Tom.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. That's what." Skimble paused as Tugger looked away from him. "Everybody knows it Tugger. Sooner or later the two of them are going to become Mates. They're always together and-"

"That doesn't prove anything" Tugger protested as they came upon the gravel road to the Junkyard.

"What have you got against them being together?" The tabby asked sympathetically.

"I just don't see why it has to be them is all. It could be Rumpel and Pouncival or Mistofelees or Tumblebrutus or Coricopat or Macavity. Why Mungojerrie..."

"Because, he loves her Tugger. You shouldn't ask for more" he told him before going his own way. Tugger watched the tabby leave before shaking his head. Mungo loves Rumpel... It couldn't work. It shouldn't work. _It better not work_. Rumpel's just too sweet to be with a Tom like him. She was an absolute angel before he came to the Junkyard. Now she's out almost every night causing mischief with him. It wouldn't work unless she loved him. She didn't; did she?

"What's wrong gorgeous" a voice purred, bringing him back to his senses. He saw two red arms hug his shoulders and knew very well who it was.

"Nothing Bombalurina" he sighed as he faced her. "How's the day treating you?"

"Better now that I have something worthwhile to look at" She said as she pulled herself closer to him, her purr growing louder.

"Aren't you lucky" Tugger smiled as he heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw Munkustrap saying his name. "Sorry Babe, I'll catch up with you later."

He heard Bombalurina huff as he walked off. He climbed on top of the Tire where the Silver Tabby was perched.

"What is it Bro" Tugger asked as he sat down beside him.

"Where's Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer at" he asked Tugger sighed. Munkustrap never really gave them the benefit of the doubt. He tends to think that if they aren't there; they're out stealing. And they usually are; but still.

"They had to go see Old Deuteronomy. Wasn't it you who told Skimbleshanks to go get them?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if they were with you before hand" he clarified as he rolled his eyes. Why did everyone roll their eyes at_ him_?

"They were. They went to see him. Is that all you need to know?"

"Ye-No" Munkustrap said, changing his mind. "What do you got against Mungojerrie?"

_'What is this; Pest Tugger Day? I was not told. And why is everyone so big on my dislike of Mungojerrie? Are they trying to get us hooked up? I hope not. I like my mates to be shapely and above all, like them to be Queens!'_

"Were you listening to me a Skimbleshanks" Tugger accused as the Tabby shamelessly nodded his head. "I'm not sure. I just don't have a good feeling about him. I heard that he was mixed with the wrong sort of cats and he got Teazer stealing... and, well, I'm just worried that he's going to get her mixed in with the wrong crowd."

"Don't worry about it," Munkustrap advised. "She'll be fine. We'll all watch them for you."

"Thanks" Tugger smirked as he began to walk away. He stopped for a moment and turned around. "Munkustrap... Do you – Do you think that he and Rumpel are going to get together?"

"Honestly; I'm amazed that they aren't together yet."

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger was sitting with most of the Junkyard's Queens when Rumpel tumbled in to sight giggling. The Queens sighed sadly; Tugger always placed Rumpel first when ever she was around and they were pretty much ignored.

"You alright" Tugger asked, leaning away slightly from the females.

"Perfectly. I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading home now. The sun's starting to set and I want to get there before dark" She said as Mungo tumbled into the area too. "Jerrie's walking me back."

"He is" Tugger said with a bit of a growl. Rumpel didn't seem to notice it though. "Alright. I'll be home later. You be careful."

"Alright" She called as she and the calicos left the area in high spirits. Tugger settled back into his bed of Queens, glaring at the two cats leaving the Yard. Well, one of them at least.

* * *

"Well what do you know" Bombalurina purred as she walked into Tugger's house with him. "Rumpelteazer is here!"

"Hi Bomba" she greeted cheerfully from the window sill.

"Quiet you" Tugger said playfully to the red Queen who stuck her tongue out at him. "What are you doing Kitten?"

"Waiting for Emily to come back over" She explained as she continued to look out the window. "I heard Sara saying that she's spending the night. She just went home to get her stuff... and Mungojerrie. There she is"

Rumpel excitedly bounded on to the couch, ran past the other two cats and out the door.

"Hey" Emily called. "I see you knew who I was bringing or you wouldn't have come to greet me..."

The human walked inside and up the stairs with Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer after her.

"See, she's fine..." Bombalurina purred as she rubbed up against him. "Now, will you need some... company tonight or should I just go home?"

"I think I'll be fine tonight" Tugger sighed as Bombalurina looked rather put-out. "Those two will keep me on my toes... Later on tomorrow when they humans are gone though, I may be a little _lonely_. Feel free to drop by."

"Alright" she smirked as she licked his cheek. "I'll see you then."

She walked out of the house as Sara came down the stairs and picked him up.

"There you are Mr. Bojangles. We were looking for you" She cooed as she carried him upstairs. _Thank goodness Bombalurina wasn't here for this..._

* * *

Tugger swaggered in late; or, technically, he was there rather early. He'd been keeping Bombalurina _'company'_. The sun was up for a while now and the male human was just leaving for work. He turned towards the den, _'his'_ part of the house that he graciously shared with Rumpelteazer. He found her lying lifelessly in the middle of the room. Sighing, he walked over to move the sleeping Queen to move her to the couch when he stopped in his tracks. He sniffed the air, he could smell Macavity. He flattened his ears and arched his back, smelling the air, trying to find out where the smell was coming from. He relaxed for a moment as he lowered herself towards Rumpelteazer and backed up rapidly. The smell was coming from her.

"What in Heavyside..."

Rumpel grumbled in her sleep as pushed herself to her paws and shook her head. "Morning Tugger... what's wrong?"

"What did he do to you?" The Tugger yelled, making her step back a few feet in fear. "Tell me!"

"Who? Tugger what are you talking about?" She asked as she took another step back.

"Macavity! Who else? Did Mungojerrie bring you there? I knew that that tom couldn't be trusted. I'm going to kill-" He rambled, fully enraged.

"Whoa, Tugger calm down. You are blowing this way out of proportion." She pleaded as she grabbed his arm.

"Out of proportion? You reek of Macavity!" He screamed. "What did he do to you?"

"That's it" she said firmly as she pulled him out of the house. "I'm bringing you to Deuteronomy. I can not deal with you when you're like this."

Tugger followed the calico to the Vicarage wall, still rambling and demanding answers.

"What is the meaning of all of this" Deuteronomy asked as he lifted his head up from his paws. "Never in _my life_ do I remember hearing such racket."

"Tugger sort of found out sir" Rumpelteazer said apologetically as they stopped in front of the old cat. "And he's too mad to let me explain."

"Explain what" Tugger asked as he looked between the two.

"First of all calm down" Old Deuteronomy instructed. "I believe that you've found out that Rumpelteazer works for Macavity-"

"You _**work** _for Macavity?" He yelled, eyes bulging.

"I said he sort of found out." Rumpelteazer said meekly as she covered Tugger's mouth.

"Now Tugger, it's perfectly fine." Deuteronomy assured. "She and Mungojerrie are working for Macavity under my instructions. You see, we needed someone to be inside so that we could find out what his plans are. They've been working for him for quite some time now and have climbed their way to the top."

"You're in the top... Mungojerrie's in it too... how long?" Tugger demanded in a deep commanding voice, making the small queen cower slightly.

"Um... probably six or eight months; I lost count" she said softly as his glare hardened.

"Why them though?"

"Because they were caught stealing a while back by Munkustrap" Deuteronomy said in a soothing voice. "We sent them there since they already knew several techniques and he did not know them to be Jellicles."

"That's it. You sent her into danger because of that?"

"It was her choice."

Tugger turned his attention back to the terrified Queen. "I'm going to the Junkyard. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day. Understood?" She nodded timidly as she tried to keep the evident tears in her eyes at bay.

* * *

"Munkustrap. I need to talk to you. Now" Tugger said as he walked into the Yard, ignoring everyone but the silver tabby. He walked into a nearby box and began pacing it furiously ad he waited for the Tom to join him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Rumpelteazer worked for Macavity" he hissed, not wanting the rest of the Tribe to hear him.

"Deuteronomy told me not to. It was confidential information" Munkustrap whispered.

"So you decided to just keep me in the dark? Good choice Munkustrap. I'm beyond..." Tugger threw up his arms in anger. "And you got that blasted Tom edging her on."

"Who Mungojerrie" Munkustrap asked as the calico Tom walked inside.

"Speak of the devil!" Tugger growled.

"Wot did yer do ter her?" Mungo asked claws clenched.

"What did I do?"

"Oi were just at the Vicarage and Rumpelteaza's there cryin' so 'ard that Oi could barely understand 'er. She refuses ter calm dahn! All Oi could make out were that yer did somefink ter her and I want ter know wot!" Mungo yelled, obviously not caring who heard him.

"I found out about your and her and you little job" Tugger hissed, wanting the cockney to lower his voice.

"So yer made 'er cry, then? Yor a monster if there ev-"

"Enough" Munkustrap barked as he physically separated the two Toms. "Tugger calm down. Mungo, it's probably best if you go home right now."

"Foine" Jerrie spat. "I just want yer ter know" he said as he pointed a claw at Tugger. "That yer scared 'er more then Ma'avoity ever will."

Tugger continued to growl as he watched him leave. He nearly burned a hole in the box with the glare he was giving him.

"Tugger" Munkustrap growled. Tugger turned to face the usually calm tabby that seemed to be trying to hold himself back. "You can't get angry at them."

"Watch me" he grumbled as he sat down angrily.

"It's not easy for them. For the first month or so they were more traumatized then Demeter is. I would be up with them for half the night trying to calm them down. Jennyanydots nearly had a fit when ever they'd come back wounded and we'd be trying to lie about how they got them. There was one time when Mungo was carried back by Teazer. He was too injured to walk."

"Little monster probably deserved it"

"Macavity hurt him because _he was protecting_ Rumpel" Munkustrap pressed on. Tugger stopped his whining as he looked up. "Macavity wanted a new Queen after we got Demeter back. He wanted Rumpelteazer to be that Queen but Mungojerrie stood in front of her and refused to let him near her." Tugger looked away. "That was the day that Rumpel wouldn't stop crying. She kept saying that Mungo fell down a junk pile while they were playing. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember" Tugger whispered. "I still don't see why I wasn't allowed to know."

"Because you were too overprotective. We knew that if you found out what they were doing that you'd loose it and go off to fight Macavity."

"No I wouldn't have. I am not overprotective."

"Come off it Tugger! You didn't like any Tom near her. You'd growl if she gave Old Deuteronomy a hug for crying out loud." Munkustrap contradicted as Tugger fell silent. Tugger felt his brother sit beside him and place a paw on his shoulder. "She didn't want you to get hurt... She loves you too much."

* * *

"Hey Bojangles" a sad voice sighed. "Can you keep me company?"

'_Might as well humor her'_ Tugger thought as he walked by Sara's room. He went inside and jumped on to her bed before curling up in her lap.

"I had a bad day" Sara started out as she stroked his fur.

_'I bet it's not worse then mine'_ Tugger sighed as he allowed the petting to continue.

"I got my History test back today, the one that Sassafras helped me _'study'_ for. I got a 56 on it"

_'Well what do you expect when she helps you? She's not artful and knowing like yours truly.'_

"Mom and Dad seriously freaked when they found out. I'm grounded for a week now. I can't see Emily except when I'm at school and I can't go to the dance next Friday. Can you believe it?" She asked as she lay down on her bed.

_'Grounded eh? Maybe that's what I should do to Teazer. She's not allowed to see Mungojerrie anymore or go to the Ball this year. Does that sound too harsh?'_ Tugger asked as he relocated himself to her chest.

"I'm just glad that I got you to keep me company" She said as she scratched his ear. "It's bad enough not having your best friend around..."

_'Mungo's her best friend'_

"But when your parents are mad..."

_'I'm her parent'_

"It's real cruddy. Makes a person feel like running away"

_'She- she wouldn't run away from me? Would she Sara?'_

Sara laughed slightly. "Just be glad that you don't have to go through anything like this."

_'Don't off subject here Sara! That's probably why you failed your test. Would Rumpel run away from me?'_ he dug his claws in slightly, making her flinch.

"You knock that off" She scolded gently as he retracted his claws. "Why can't you be my father Mr. B? You never loose your head. You're fairly calm, like to sleep, easy enough to please. You'd be a great Dad."

_'...No... I'm not a great Dad. I scared her'_ he looked straight into her eyes, hoping that she would understand him.

"A wonderful one really" she said through a yawn as she closed her eyes. "...The best..." The ear scratching slowly stopped as she fell asleep.

**_'...You scared her more then Macavity ever will...'_**

_'I am a monster.'_ He sighed as he buried his face in his paws. He got up a minute later after cursing himself and went downstairs. He jumped out of an opened window and began to walk across the street. _'For once I hope that she is with Mungojerrie.'_

He walked around Emily's house a few times, looking for a way in. He climbed on to the patio furniture and jumped through the kitchen window, luckily the sink was empty. He walked into the den and found two balls of orange, black, and white fur curled up in front of the fireplace; a few embers were still glowing red.

"Thank Cat" Tugger smiled. He turned around and climbed back onto the kitchen counter, ready to escape

"Tuggah, wot are yer doin' 'ere?"

Tugger's paws slid around, trying to keep his balance after the scare. "Mungo" he smiled after regaining his composure. "I was just checking to make sure that Rumpel was here since she wasn't at home."

"Oi see" Mungo said slowly as he looked at his paws. Tugger found himself down the same thing.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Tugger said, still fascinated by his paws. "It was out of line. I was just overwhelmed by everything and... Not knowing for so long I... I'm real sorry."

"It's alright, I dun blame you one bit." Jerrie said. "So, is this the closest that we're going to get?"

"Probably... why," Tugger asked as he raised an eyebrow. _'Oh no; they were trying to set us up.'_

"Oi wanted ter ask yer sumfink. I don't need the answer right oray t'ough. Take yor time wiv it"

_'NO! I will not go out with you. I'm very flattered and all...'_

"Tuggah, Oi really lioke Teaza" he started out gently, putting Tugger's fear to rest and bringing another one to life. "A lot and... Oi were wonderin' if it's awright wiv yer if we became mates; me and Teaza that is."

"I'll... I'll think about it." Tugger promised as he headed to the window. "Good night Jerrie"

"Night Tuggah" Mungo bided as he returned to his slumber.

* * *

"What do you want cat?"

_'What do I want? I just poured my soul out at your feet weren't you listening? Alright, you're a father, I'm a father. We should be able to see eye to eye on this. Should you let your little girl marry someone who you don't like but makes her extremely happy?_' Tugger asked as he looked up at Sara's dad.

He glared back down at him from his newspaper. "You're not getting anymore food."

_'I wasn't asking about food! I... wait. Why can't I have anymore food? If anyone should cut back on it it's you, you two legged Bustopher Jones.'_

"Go away cat" He said as he turned his attention back to the sport page.

_'Fine. The name's Mr. Bojangles by the way... Don't call me that though._' Tugger yelled in his mind as he went back upstairs to visit Sara.

"Hey B," Sara smiled from her desk. "I can't play with you today, I have to study. Mom said that if I study all day today I can go to next Friday's dace."

_'That's wonderful,'_ Tugger smirked as he jumped on her desk._ 'Here, I'll quiz you. Cat A and Cat B don't get along all the time. Cat A has a kitten, Cat C, which he took in a raised as his own. Cat B wants to marry Cat C. Cat C is happy when with Cat B. Should Cat A let them marry?'_

"Hmm" Sara pondered as she ran her finger down the page of her text book. "The answer is... Canada."

_'Canada? You've got to be kidding me. I wasn't asking you where dose ice and snow come from. I was asking if I- that is Cat A... Forget it. You're as much help to me right now as an empty dish at lunch time.'_

* * *

"So what should I do?"

"Crooo, crooo"

"Stupid. Leave it to me to ask a pigeon for advice." Tugger said as he walked out of the park and back towards the Junkyard. He saw Rumpelteazer sitting with the kittens, who were talking animatedly. She spotted him and got up to leave. "Wait, come here."

She walked over slowly, tail between her legs and ears pressed down. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I really lost my head back there yesterday. I didn't mean to scare you. I never meant to." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "Are we okay?"

"We're fine..." She said with a smile. She went back to the kittens after one more hug. Tugger turned and saw Mungojerrie sitting, looking at the clouds in the sky. Tugger slinked over to him and lay next to him.

"Mungo... go ask her. Now, before I change my mind" Tugger said with a laugh.

"Thanks" Mungo said, smiling from ear to ear. He quickly got up and left.

"That was sweet" a sultry voice purred as Bombalurina snuggled into him.

"It was?" She nodded. "Oh, I was going to let him the moment I met him. Never a doubt in my mind..." Bombalurina glared at him. "Alright, so maybe not. Still, I let him. I'm going to need more company now..."

"I'll be there" Bombalurina laughed as she curled into him more. Tugger heard some screams from the other side on the junkyard. He turned his head slightly and saw the kittens jumping up and down as Rumpel kissed Mungo on the lips.

"Yeah... Bomb, do you think that I'll make a good father?"

"I hope so. You only have a few months to become one" She whispered with a smile. "Is October too soon? If it is there's nothing I can do about it."

"You aren't serious are you?"

"Of course I'm not." She comforted with a laugh. "Lighten up. You are related to Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie now."

"Yeah..." Tugger thought with a smile. "I am... Everlasting Cat help me."

* * *

A/N: BAH-DAY! Another story by yours truly; me, the pink hair wonder. Tah-Dah! Hold you're applause, please, save it for the review. I started this who knows how long ago and I was supposed to be longer. But I made it compact for your convenience and mine. I love my little poke at Canada. It's not like I hate it. I live here... there? I live in Canada. So it's fun to make fun of it. It's all in good humour. We actually had nice weather until the heavy rain yesterday. Now it's cruddy. No snow though. That'll be around Hallowe-en when the snow hits... We always get snow 'round then.

I am actually surprised that I got this up today. I was so stressed out. And I'm not allowed to stress out because that affects my eczema and then I most likely will have to go to the hospital for a week so I was stressing out even more. Then again it would give me time to work on my costume... But Holly says that they have computers there for the 'older kids' so I wouldn't go crazy... Even more so. And my cousins said that they'd visit me, so that's a help too. 'Nough rambling for now. Until my next story – I'm out.

_I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying. And I'm crazy for loving You._


End file.
